


I Should Tell You

by panffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panffin/pseuds/panffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge asks Lance to help her apply some makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea blindsided me yesterday and I couldn't get it out of my head. On another note, I couldn't think of anything other than "Lance applying makeup on Pidge" which explains why this doesn't have a plot. So that's the reason this is just... nothing much? I honestly don't even know if this makes sense. It's vague enough that I probably don't need to tag this as AU, but it's meant to be in a modern setting. Cause why would Lance have makeup in space?  
> Title is from the song of the same name from Rent. I just felt it fit the mood of this? Please feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. It's almost 3AM and I need sleep. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Lance came from a large family. Lance had a total of three sisters, two older and one younger. So it’s no surprise that Lance probably knew a lot more about _certain_ aspects of life compared to Pidge. Such as applying makeup.

Pidge wiggled as she sat on the bed, terrified. This was actually exactly how she imagined her first time having makeup applied on to be like. Herself, sitting in mortification, trying to hide her fear of the impending fate of the eyeliner stabbing her eyeball. She makes a list of things she wouldn’t be able to enjoy without an eye. The 3D glasses provided at cinemas never sat well on top of her own huge glasses, so she assumed she probably wouldn’t be missing much.

“Stop squirming so much.” Lance, who was sitting on her chair pulled towards her bed, had a bag of makeup on his lap. He didn’t even bother to look up at her as he told her off. The anxiety was rolling off of her in waves that he would have been able to feel from the room across the hall. “Just relax already. I’ve done this many times.” And then he finally looked at her, and added with a quick wink, “You’re lucky you’ve got yourself a professional!”

Pidge wasn’t very convinced, but tried to at least be less obvious with her worry.

Lance’s hand resurfaced from the bag and revealed three different sticks. Eyeliners.

“Okay so I have with me two black liquid liners, and one brown pencil.” He looked at her pointedly, as if testing her. Pidge looked back at him, waiting for an explanation, and Lance doesn’t bother to hide the exasperated sigh. “They’re just… different types of eyeliner. I’m gonna use the liquid, it’ll be the cleanest looking one.” He explained, taking one of the sticks and dumping the rest in the bag.

Pidge nodded, anticipation filling her. She was the one who had asked him to help her apply some makeup. And although he was very confused, he didn’t deny her either. Even now, he looked at her sort of strange, like she was going to grow a second head. She couldn’t blame him. Pidge wasn’t known to have any care for her appearance, so this was a pretty odd request.

Lance tipped her head up with a gentle hand on her chin, and already Pidge could feel her body growing in anticipation. Her toes curled and if her heart beated a little faster, if she took in a deep breath and held it, if she could feel a slight spark on her skin from where he had touched her - it was because she was scared of getting her eye stabbed. Why did she even want to do this?

“You gotta close your eyes for this to work, Pidge.” Lance said quietly, a light laughter in his tone.

“O-Oh, right.” Pidge’s eyes widened for a fraction before she shut them tightly. She couldn’t see Lance bite his bottom lip, but she could definitely hear him snort in a quick laugh. Pidge opened her eyes, and looked at him to find out what was so funny.

Pidge looked hurt. That was the last thing Lance wanted.

“No, no, don’t worry. It’s just that you don’t need to squeeze your eyes shut.” A little too loudly considering how close he was, with still a little too much snicker in his tone for Pidge to feel truly comfortable. But she just gave in and released a breath that she was holding, her eyelids closed. She followed as Lance brought her face closer. This was okay. If she closed her eyes like this she felt a little calmer.

Queue the Eye Stabbing.

Lance couldn’t help the smile crawling back on his face as he worked his best attempts on Pidge. Her eyes kept blinking and flinching; it was hard to do anything. He was more used to applying on his sisters, who were long used to foreign objects outlining their eyes. Pidge reminded him of the first time he and his youngest sister were getting makeup lessons from their two elder siblings. They were all loud and horrible, but together they learnt the basics and more.

Lance had to stop to remove the eyeliner when Pidge fidgeted too much and the eyeliner smudged halfway upwards. Definitely no way to fix that.

“ _Whoops_.”

“What happened?”

”I’m gonna have to restart. It kinda just went everywhere.” He told her. Pidge’s shoulders dropped, releasing a frustrated sigh. “Oh, c’mon Pidge, it’s not that bad,” he said, getting a cotton ball and dripping some makeup remover on it, “Just keep closing your eyes and do your best to relax.”

“I am doing my best!” Pidge retorts with a big frown, eyes still closed. She was getting sort of used to it, at least. When the offending eyeliner failure was removed, Lance started back again.

“So, why do you want make up on? Got a date later?” He asked, eyebrow lifted and wearing a smirk that Pidge definitely did not need open eyes to know was there.

“No! I just….” A moment of passes, “Wanted to try it out?” She answered, although it came out as more of a question. It was a pretty weak answer, although it was probably true. Keyword: Probably. Because she didn’t really know why she wanted to do this either. If she was honest with herself, she’d say that she just wanted to spend time with Lance. But then again she wasn’t going to admit that to herself right now, let alone boy in question.

“Sure you do. So what’s he like?”

“What?” Pidge accidentally scrunched her face then, and it was a good thing that Lance saw it coming and wasn’t in the middle of drawing. The eyeliner smudged a little, but it wasn’t too bad. “I told you, I don’t have a date. I just wanted to try it out!”

“Well, we should totally go out somewhere after all this, then.” And it came out way too flirtatious, _shit_ , that was not what he planned on saying.

There was a heavy pause. Time seemed to stop. The clock ticked. His hand paused it’s work. Lance didn’t dare move. He was close to Pidge’s face, and he could see her stop as well. Her eyes were still closed but something was different. Was she contemplating it? Did she want him to continue? Was she waiting for him to laugh and call it off as a joke? Lance took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, literally anything at this point, but Pidge beat him to it.

“You mean like a date?” She asked softly, eyes still closed. She would do anything to shrink as soon as the words left her mouth. Her shoulders slouched even more, her chin dipped just barely. Lance licked his lips.

“I-If you want it to be?” It came out wrong. He was supposed to be confident about this kind of thing. But then again this was Pidge.

Another moment of silence.

“Can I open my eyes?” Pidge asked quietly. It was definitely not what Lance expected. He looked to see if the eyeliner was already dry.

“Sure.”

Pidge’s eyes fluttered open, blinking a little to focus on Lance in front of her. Their faces were a lot closer than what either of them expected. Their eyes met, cheeks flushed, they stare and then both lounge backwards, breaking the intimacy. Pidge cleared her throat.

“Did you mean it?”

Lance looked back at her and takes her in. Pidge has been one of his closest friends since childhood. Pidge, the girl who elbowed him for making a gross pun three days ago. Pidge, the girl who laughed so hard she snorted while watching their favourite movies together. Pidge, who stays up the whole night tinkering away and still stays up another night to play video games with him. He thought back to one of the many sleepovers they had where Hunk had fallen asleep earlier than they did, leaving Pidge and Lance to stare at the ceiling and talk about the universe. Pidge explained to him the different types of wonders out there, while Lance was making wild stories of travelling there. It was wonderful.

And, he thinks now, if there was any one person he’d want to explore the unknown with, it would be Pidge.

Meanwhile, Pidge was kind of frozen in anticipation. This probably wasn’t the best time for introspection.

“Yeah.” He finally replied, giving her a tentative smile. Her eyes brighten, her own grin growing.

“Let’s get this over and done with then!” And she sounded very excited, so Lance happily got back to what he was doing. They sit in comfortable silence after that, Lance doing his best to apply the eyeliner. When the first eye was finally finished off with a small wing, Lance told her to open her eyes and compare it with her other eye. Pidge was happy, because the change was so unlike she’d ever seen. True she wasn’t one for looks, but she felt like she kind of understood why people did this now. It was like a confidence booster in a bottle.

They got the other eye done without any hitches. Lance applied a little brown eyeshadow on her. Pidge helped herself to her mum’s pink lip balm that she borrowed. They both examined the final look in the mirror, stunned. It wasn’t a huge change, but yet it was.

“If you have lip gloss, some people use that on their cheeks as blush so that it’ll match their lips.” Lance mentioned offhandedly. Pidge could only give him a bemused look.

“Dude, what.”

“It’s true!” He said, raising his hands, “And it works, like, really well.”

“You sound like you have personal experience.”

“I’m not denying it.” Lance replied with a smirk and an eyebrow waggle, making Pidge snort. “My sisters used to do all sorts of weird makeup experiments on me when I was younger.” And Pidge could imagine a younger Lance covered in thick foundation and mismatching eyeshadow and the longest winged liners, completed with glossy red lips. She laughed even harder. Lance joined in, and soon they were laughing at nothing.

They laid back on the bed together, still wheezing as the laughter bubbled out. If their hands found each other, they do not mention anything about it. Lance turned to look at Pidge, who was staring at the ceiling just like those many nights ago.

“So, we had a date to get to, right?”


End file.
